


October 15, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I was busy with farm chores,'' Supergirl said to her father after she flew to him.





	October 15, 2001

I never created DC canon.

''I was busy with farm chores,'' Supergirl said to her father after she flew to him and he used a tentacle to defeat six Smallville villains.

THE END


End file.
